The end of all video game consoles
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: One day Mario finds Luigi doing a strange protest about how "Video game consoles may be at end." Mario tries to talk sense into him but fails. Based on my opinion of the future of video games and where Nintendo's fate may soon be.


**The end of all video game consoles**

**AKA**

**The future of video games.**

**Story written by Stephen Paget but Mario, his friends and enemies belong to Nintendo. This story represents my opinions of what I believe video games may soon be like.**

One day in the Mario Brothers home, Mario was sitting in his favorite chair reading a newspaper when he heard the telephone ring just beside him. He picked it up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Mario….." he heard Peach's voice. "We need your help about something."

Mario raised an eyebrow. Peach's voice sounded calm but concerned about something, it wasn't panic-stricken like how she sounded when she mostly needed help.

"What's the problem?" Mario asked "Been kidnapped again?"

"No it's not that…..It's about Luigi."

"Is he flirting with you!"

"No…no….not at all."

"Has he been kidnapped? Is he hurt?"

"No…he's gone crazy...he's in the middle of the town waving signs and shouting that's it's the end of all video game consoles and we must prepare for the end."

"What! I'll be right there, where are you?"

"At the drug store, just outside the mall."

Mario hung up the phone and then went to investigate. Once he got to where Peach was, Peach pointed to where Luigi was. Luigi was now sitting behind a desk, he wasn't shouting but he was still holding his sign.

"Just let me talk some sense into him." Mario said to Peach, and both he and Peach walked over to Luigi.

"Luigi, what's this all about?" Mario asked.

"Video game consoles. We may be at an end." Luigi said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Don't be silly." Said Mario "How can video game consoles come to an end?"

"Well…let me explain" offered Luigi "Let me start at the very beginning and explain it to you in the best way possible. Video game consoles have come a really long way, they have been around for about 30 years, and as many of the years have passed, the graphics have been getting better and better, but here's a pop quiz, what happens when graphics in video games become so realistic, you can't improve upon them anymore? What more can you do with video games after that? The Xbox and Playstation consoles have been showing graphics pretty close to this. We may only be 1 maybe 2 consoles away from graphics being incredibly realistic, and what's going to happen after that? Will it be the end of consoles as we know it? Or are we going to stick with this one console with very realistic graphics all the way to the end of time?"

At this Mario and Peach both raised their eyebrows. "I never thought of it like that."

"And don't get me started on Nintendo's fate, which means us. We could be at some real bad news."

"What…no! How could we be at an end? The Wii and Nintendo DS are the highest-selling consoles! Surely Nintendo will win the war! People love us!" Mario started getting into a slightly panicked voice.

"Believe what you will Mario" said Luigi. "But here's the reason why I believe we won't win. Nintendo is for children, there are very few adult games available for it, and the graphics look more cartoon type than the other consoles. About half of video games today are adult, if Nintendo did win the console war, I imagine that a lot of people who like adult games would be pissed. And unless Nintendo agreed to do more adult titles, people would learn to despise it."

"He's got a point there." went Peach.

"And if Nintendo did win, well how much more ''cartoonish'' can they make their graphics? Or are we in the future actually going to look like real life people? And if we looked like real life people, would people really still like us? Could people stand seeing a real-life Mario? And like I said before if we do win, how much longer will people be able to take seeing Mario and Zelda games? How much longer can we keep up with our franchises?" Luigi continued. Nintendo may soon be in for a tough time. People do criticize the Wii for having a poor third party library and poor graphics. What will the graphics be like in the next console? How much longer will our graphics last?"

Mario and Peach stood and tried to think over everything that Luigi had thrown at them.

"Here's something else to think of." Mario added "The reason the Wii has been so successful and people love us is because of the motion control, but the PS3 and Xbox 360 is now adjusting to that idea too, PS3 are making a motion controller too and the Xbox 360 are making Project Natal and they both have a better library of games than we do!"

At this Peach burst into tears and gulped "Nintendo is doomed!"

Mario looked down as tears dropped from his eyes. Believe it or not, it could be possible that even he could one day meet his death. Mario looked up and made an unhappy face. "You got anymore of those signs, Luigi? Consider me joined. The Wii may be a success but it could only be limited before we hit rock bottom again."

"Exactly." Thought Peach "Just look at how the Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Gamecube sold before the Wii. I'm in too."

"Certainly, the more the merrier."

And so Mario, Luigi and Peach went on to warn other Nintendo characters the fate that Nintendo could soon fall in.

THE END?

**Note: I do not hate Nintendo (remember I did talk about the death of the other consoles too), and do feel free to disagree with the comments said in this story, and do feel free to correct me with what is said….(but do it politely please), but you have to wonder what more can you do with video game consoles once the graphics become like real life? And what will Nintendo do with their cartoon graphics while Sony and Microsoft become more realistic?**

**Yes, I know there's more to a video game than graphics, but they could still be responsible for the death of the consoles.**

**The scary thing is, this is a crisis not that far away. Maybe even less than a decade. There has even been articles on the internet about there being no new Xbox or Playstation consoles due to hardware limitations and costs used to produce the games, but I don't take them to be true.**

**It's true there could be virtual reality left. But there hasn't been much success at it. And has been considered dangerous to play mostly to the eyes. Nintendo themselves have tried their own version of it with the Virtual Boy and failed with it. Will they or any other company succeed with it? How will it work? **

**How much longer will it all last?**

**What's your own view of the future of video games?**


End file.
